


Kiss in the Rain

by princessamerigo



Series: Prompt fics [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Garcy Week 2020, London, Make Up, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Past Present Future, Post-Defeat of Rittenhouse (Timeless), Pouring rain, Rain, Soulmates, fight, kiss in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo
Summary: Lucy misunderstands something and they have to discuss it in the pouring rain.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Series: Prompt fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on day 3 of the #GarcyWeek 2020.
> 
> Prompt was: "Kissing in the Rain"
> 
> Post Rittenhouse.
> 
> Betad by Grammarly.
> 
> Enjoy. Comments, other prompts are more than welcome.

"Lucy! Stop, LUCY! What the hell has happened? Don't be silly! It's pouring rain, and you don't even have your shoes on! " Garcia Flynn shouted after the woman while he was trying with one hand to put on his trainers and with the other to keep his jacket over his head. "LUCY STOP! " 

Lucy Preston felt the cold tarmac under her sole and the pouring rain around her, but she wanted nothing more than to get away from here. 

'Bloody London!" she cursed like a real Englishwoman would say. Tears burnt her eyes; her light summer dress was glued to her in the rain. 

'Leave me alone, Garcia! Now I understand everything! At last!", she shouted back over her slim shoulder. 

But the tall man was behind her with just some long steps and grabbed her wrist. 

Lucy looked at him with sparkling eyes and jerked her arm away.

"I told you to leave me alone! You lied to me! And I'm second as always!" 

Garcia just stared at her, having no idea what the hell was going on. At the same time, he just felt he is a lucky bastard. Although his Lucy is a bit crazy, and her hair is a mess right now, her mascara drawing dark lines on her face and her bare feet are covered with mud; she was the most beautiful woman on God's Earth. 

"What do you understand? Because I understand nothing! And you are not second, not to me!" he had to shout through the rain while he barely saw from the water that invaded his face and eyes, "Why were you storming out?" 

"Don't lie to me! You are with me just because THEY aren't alive! They will ALWAYS be between us! Like some ghosts! They will always be more important! WE won't have a family. After all, you don't want children because you already had Iris! " Lucy was screaming and sobbing while her body trembled. 

"What..." Garcia looked at her disbelievingly while mentally played back the last minutes before Lucy went wild. Then suddenly it hit him like a brick. Looked up to the sky and cursed in Croatian. "For God's sake, Lucy! Are you out of your mind? Amazing how you can misunderstand EVERYTHING! Come here! " 

He grabbed her again, and no matter how much she fought against, it hugged her tightly. Then gently made her step back so he could look at her. No matter how upset he was now, he had to smile while the summer storm raged on. 

"Lucy Preston, you will be my death one day. I love you so much even if you drive me mad! And although we shouldn't discuss it here, be pneumonia damned. You out of the blue asked me back there what if we had a baby. I was surprised as you never even mentioned wanting to have children before. So I dared to ask if you are sure this is the best moment for a baby. Shouldn't you focus on your lectures now? 

But only because we just moved here after Amy's sudden reappearance. And because I KNOW how much you wanted that job at the university. Then I started to say 'But Iris....' and you were out of the door. 

Lucy, I only wanted to say "...but Iris was a wonderful child, and you will be a wonderful mother, and yes, let's make a baby right now. " he shook his head disbelievingly. Then caressed a lock of hair from her face. 

Lucy stared at him, blankly, 

"You do....? But I thought.... " she was still tense but stopped crying. 

"Lucy..." Flynn took her face between his cold and wet palms. "Lorena and Iris are my past, you are my present, and that baby could be our future. I love you, you crazy historian. " 

He kissed her but then looked up with a shocked face. 

"Wait..." A huge smile started to spread on his face. "You were so emotional and so freaked out... Lucy, is it possible that you are already...." 

"Yes, Garcia, I'm pregnant. I just didn't know how to tell you and how you will react. And then you came with timing and Iris and I..."

But she couldn't go on as Garcia kissed her passionately then lifted her in the air and twirled with her there and then in the pouring rain, on the street, while repeating over and over again: 

"We will have a baby! We will have a baby! " Then he kissed her again and carried her back to the house while their lips didn't part for a second. They agreed that a shared hot bath could help to avoid severe colds after kissing in the rain.


End file.
